Angry Beavers Brothers Forever
by Virus66667
Summary: Daggett and Norbert are Brothers till the End But they both have These new Feelings Could these Brothers become something more? WARNING BOYXBOY Norbert X Daggett
1. Secrets

**Angry Beavers  
>Brothers Forever<br>Chapter 1  
>Secrets<strong>

This take place in the beaver brothers dam when Daggett the younger twin of the too by 4 mins woke up from the sun shining in the beavers eyes The beaver groin while sitting up and giving a good stretching as Dag jump down the bed heeding for the bathroom as he brush his teeth then heeded down to the kitchen for breakfast when Daggett was down in the living room he did not see Norbert anywhere he check the kitchen but not there either.

"Ohhhh Norbie where are you" Daggett said.

Meanwhile in one of Norb Secret rooms.

"There it's finally done" Norb smile brightly as he was putting a very special picture he drew then in the small piece of the wall as Norb push a secret button as the small piece of the wall close.

"There now I better get to the kitchen before Daggy wag gets up" Norb smiling as he lightly blushed

As Norbert enters the kitchen he sees his younger twin brother Daggett Eating a lickly Split.

"Oh Dag you're up...morning buddy" Norb said giving Dag a warm smile as Dag jumps in fright

"Oooooooo...oh it's you Norbie morning where were you" Dag ask curiously.

"I...I Went out for some air" Norb lied while lightly shaking.

"Oh...well anyway Norb don't you one of those Spooty dates with Treeflower" Daggett asks

"Oh that's right thanks for reminding me Daggy wag" Norb said smiling dreamily.

"Err" Dag said in response.

2 Hours Later

"There" Norbert said to himself as he was Looking at himself in the mirror. Norb was wearing a black suit with a red tie

"What da ya think Daggy wag" Norb ask smiling

"Eh you look find" Dag said as he was trying to hide his blushed face from Norb.

"Thanks Daggett come on BIG HUG" Norb said grabbing Dag and giving him a big hug.

"Oooooooo" Dag said before he got a hug by Norb as Dag try pushing on Norb's face so he could get free but had no luck as Norb was done hugging Dag he let go of Dag.

"Ok Daggy wag I'm going now I see you in a while wish me luck" Norb said smiling

"Good luck Norbutt" Dag said kind of smiling.

Norb smile warmly at Dag as he went out the door for his date.

Meanwhile Daggett went up to his bed while grabbing his teddy bear.

Dag's Teddy: "Did you tell him yet".  
>Dag made a voice for his Teddy bear.<p>

Daggett: "No teddy I didn't" Dag said sadly".

Dag's Teddy: "Daggett you have to tell Norb before Treeflower takes him from you".

Daggett:  
>"I know Teddy but what if he doesn't feels the same way he'll be disgusted with me and he'll never want to see me again"<p>

Dag said now crying softly.

Dag's Teddy: "He's your brother even if Norb doesn't have the same feelings for you he wouldn't want to see you again he loves you".

Daggett: "Your right Teddy thank you" Daggett smiled as he wiped the tears of his face.

"The only true way I am going to tell Norbie best is to finished my picture of me and him" Daggett said to himself

"And give it to him" Dag said lightly blushing

Daggett went to the closet in his and Norbs bedroom and close the door behide him as Dag then went to the corner of the closet as he moved a few things as he open a small brown box that held the unfinished picture as Dag pick up the picture as he grabs his supplies and as he started to finish the picture he made for Norb.

Many hours later

Daggett was finally very close to finishing his picture until he herd the door open.

"Spoot Norbie's back but I'm not done with the picture yet" Dag said in a panic tone

Then Dag looks at his teddy bear.

"The one best place for Norb not to find the Picture is to hide it in my teddy for now until I finish it" Dag said.

As Dag pulls the zipper down on his teddy's back as Dag places the picture in the teddy very carefully as Dag rezips his teddy back up. As Dag runs down the stairs to see Norb looking very sad.

"Norb are you ok" Dag asks with concern.

Norb look up and sees his younger brother.

"Yea Dag I'm ok" Norbert lied. Dag saw the tears in Norbs eyes as he could tell Norb was lying.

"She never showed up did she?" Dag asked his brother.

Norb only nod. As Dag felt really bad for Norb so Dag went up to Norb as he wraps his paws around his brothers as he gives him a hug. Norb was surprise as he felt his face started warming up as he was blushing bright red that Dag was really hugging him for once and not trying to get away.

"Oh Norbie if Treeflower can't see how great you are to make time for you then she just a big Spoot head" said Dag hugging Norb tighter

"Now Norbert really what's better a Spooty date with a girl who won't even show up or your brother hugging you on my own will for once" Daggett ask smiling while blushing.

Norbert was really blushing bright red now.

"Your right Daggy wag beside your better anyway" Norbs smiled as he wraps his paw around Dag

Now Dag was bright red. So Dag and Norb had liclkly splits for dinner then watch some Tv. As Norb look at the clock and it read 9:30

"Ok Daggy wag I think it's time for us to go to bed" Norb said while rubbing his eyes.

"Yea I guess it is" Daggett said rubbing his eyes as well.

So Dag and Norb went up to their bed room for bed Norb and Dag both brush their teeth for bed as Norb got in his yellow and purple lines on his pajamas pants with a top yellow shirt with a big N in the middle

As Dag put on his blue top and bottom pajamas pants on Dags shirt in the left corner was a D as for Daggett.

As Norb got on his bed as Dag climb the latter as he got in his bed on the top as they both smiled

"Good night Daggy wag" Norb said happily.

"Good night Norbie" Daggett said happily also.

As both beaver brothers closed their eyes and fell in to slumber

Few Hours Later

Dag on the top bunk of the bunk beds Dag was Turing and tossing and whining in his sleep Dag's eyes shot wide open ad he work up from a nightmare Dag went down the latter as he started tapping on Norb's shoulder

"Norbie...Norbie...NORBIE" Daggett scream.

Norbert jump in fright from the sound

"Daggett what is it" Norb ask in a shaking tone.

"Norbie I had a bad dream can I please sleep with you please" Daggett ask with a few tears rolling down his face.

Norb felt bad for his younger brother as he moved over and lifted the blanket cover

"Sure Daggy hope in" Norb said smiling Daggett smiled a Norb as a thank you and hop in with his brother.

Dag covers the blanket over him and Norb

"Night Norbie" Dag said.

"Night Daggy wag" Norb said as he recloses his eyes.

Few Moments Later

Dag was lightly snoring as Norb smiled once again and wraps his paws around Dag getting close to his brother as he could. As Dag also in his sleep as soon Norb warped his paws around his waist as Dag pushed back into Norb snuggled as close to Norb as he could. Norb started blushing but quickly gave Dag a kiss on his cheek.

"Night Daggy sweet dreams" Norb said closing his eyes.

But from Norb wrapping his paws around Dag as Dag woke up as Dag open his eyes blushing so hard that his face felt like it was on fire

"Does...Norb...does...he…Really like me" Dag ask himself with his heart pounding like Drums?

Once Dag felt his face staring to cooled down he reclosed his eyes and fell back to sleep with Norb holding him tight.

The End of Chapter 1


	2. The Bond Of Brothers

**Angry Beavers**  
><strong>Brothers Forever<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 2<strong>  
><strong>The Bond of Brothers<strong>

Daggett woke up as give a yawn and a good stretch Dag saw Norb still sleeping.

"Now that Norb is still sleeping luckily I can finished Norbs picture" Daggett whisper to himself as he smiled

So Dag very carefully got out of Norb's grip.

"Luckily Norb is a heavily sleeper" Dag said grinning.

Dag quietly got on his bed and grabs his bear and unzips the zipper also grabbing his still unfinished picture for Dag went back in the closet and started to work on the picture once again in hopes to finish it this time.

"I have to finish this picture before mine and Norbs birthday tomorrow it be the only day I can give this to Norbie" Dag said blushing.

So Dag work hard but ever so gently to not ruin Norb's present

30 minus later  
>"There It's finally done, the picture really done" Dag said smiling.<p>

But Norb woke up as he heard Dag in the closet.

"What's done Dag" Norb asked Dag while opening the closet door?

Dag never moved so fast in his life as he covered up the picture with his teddy bear.

"Norbert what are you doing" Daggett ask with wide eyes and started to panic to see Norb right now.

"I heard you say It's finally done, so what's done" Norb asked Dag in confusion.

"None of your beeswax you Spoot Head" Dag said blushing.

"Oh really" Norb said while grabbing the picture.

"Norbert Beaver don't you dare" Dag said in a serious tone.

Norb keep pulling.

"Norb please don't" Dag said in a panicking tone.

"I only stop if you tell me whatcha got here Daggy wag" Norb said smiling evilly.

"I can't It's a present for you" Dag said blushing redder

But right  
>away Dag heard what he just said and covered his mouth with his hands<br>Norbs eyes were wide from what he just heard.

"You're giving me a present for our birthday" Norb asked surprised.

"Well of course your my brother...I love you" said Daggett as he was blushing and also smiling.

Norb smiled and then let go of the picture.

"... Hey Norb why not we have a movie day where we watch movies for the day with lots of snacks we can watch until our birthday comes" Dag said all excited as he started clapping his hands.

"Hmmm" Norbs hums as he was tapping his finger on his chin

"sure Dag why not" Norb said getting all excited as well.

"Then what are we waiting for" Dag said excitedly as he grabbed Norb's paw as Dag and Norb ran down the stairs.

"Hold on Daggett we need money to buy the movies and snacks first" Norb said lightly blushing.

"Oh sorry Norb I don't have any money" Dag said as he frown.

"Don't worry my dear brotherrrr I have enough money I just need to get it wait here" Norb said while running up stairs.

Norb enters the bathroom  
>"I need to hurry up and wrap Dag's present" Norb said to himself<p>

Norb opens one of the cabinets as moves a few of his hair stuff as he pushes a red button as a part of the wall opens up as Norb then runs in one of his Secret rooms quickly runs to the left corner of the room and re pushes the Secret red button as once again the small piece of the wall opens up holding the picture Norb made for Dag Norb grabs the picture as he quickly wraps it up as he left it there then quickly grab the cash he and Dag needed as he went back to the Dam.

"Ok Daggy wag let's Get going" Norb panting

"Oh boy oh boy" Dag said while grabbing Norb's paw running out the door  
>5-10 minus later<p>

Dag and Norb where at the store still holding Paws as Dag look down at their paws and his eyes got wide.

"Oh sorry Norb" Dag said letting go of Norb's paw while blushing.

"It's alright Dag" Norb said who was also blushing.

"Let's get moving Dag here the list of the snacks we want you get the snacks I'll get the movies" Norb said smiling

"Okie dokey ada chewy" Dag smiled as Dag ran in the store and headed right for the snacks as Norbert headed for the movies.

"Excuse me sir where are the scary movies" Norb asked.

"Sorry little dude we have no scary movies in stock right now but tonight on channel 115 there is that new scary movie people say it's the number 1 scary movie in the country" The worker said.

"Oh that's find thanks" Norb said.

"You're welcome little dude" The worker said

Norb than ran off to find Daggett

Moments later

"Dag there you are ya got ever thing" Norb ask Dag

"Yep I sure did Norbie" Dag said with pride.

"Wait Eh where are the movies" Dag ask Norb confused.

"This Spooty place doesn't have any scary movies but the worker guy said there is a scary movie that lots of people say it the scariest movie in the country." Norb said

"Well ok let's go then we got everything we came for" Dag said smiling.

"Righto Daggy EO" Norb back smiling back.

So Dag and Norb went to check out station as the worker scan there items as they bought 2 cases of yahoo and 4 jars of jalapenos as they pay for their stuff as they left the store.  
>as Dag and Norb then ran back to the Dam<br>5-10 minus later

At The Beaver Brothers Dam

"Ok Dag the movie doesn't start for 10 minus so what do you want to do till then" Norb ask Dag smiling.

"Grab the snacks and let's sit on the couch and talk till its start" Dag suggested.

"Alright sounds good" Norb said  
>So Dag and Norb grab the snacks and sat down on the couch and started talking.<p>

"Dag can I asked you something" Norb ask blushing.

"Of course Norbie what's on your mind" Dag ask Facing Norb.

"Is it wrong to be gay or like a boy beaver if you're also a boy beaver Norb blurt out?" Norb blurted out as he was blushing bright Red.

Dag eyes went wide cause he was taking off guard when Norb said that but Dag smiled as he wraps his paws around Norb and softly speaks.

"Oh Norbert it does not matter if you're gay or like a boy beaver if you're a boy beaver also as long as you're happy with that person that's all that matters" Daggett said as he hug Norb tight.

Norb was blushing deeply red as Dag was hugging him.

"Thanks Dag I just needed to know" Norb said.

"No problem Norb" Dag said as he smiled.

Norb lifted his head and before Dag or Norb could blink their Noses were touching As The room went dead Silence as they both look at each other's eyes as both Dag and Norb moved there head just ever so slightly as their heads were pressed against each other's as Dag and Norb keep moving closer to each other as they were so close that they could feel each other's breath as they keep moving closer as they were about to kiss when the movie broke the moment  
>"LADIES AND GENTLE MAN ARE YOU READY TO WATCH THE MOSTSCARIES MOVIE EVER KNOW"<p>

Screams the guy both Dag and Norb both jump from the loud noise as they both look at each other as both blush deeply red.

"Dag I didn't mean..." Norb try saying

But Dag interrupted him

"It's ok Norbie that Spoot head of a guy only scared us cause of his screaming" Dag said blushing bright red as Dag was lightly panting.

Norb was surprise but he was also sad.

"Come on Norbie the movie about to start this going to be so Nuts" Dag with a grin.

"Yea I bet it will" Norb said in response.

"EH SPOOT WHY ME I JUST WANT A TASTE OF NORB LIPS JUST ONCE IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK" Daggett said to himself frowning,

"I ALMOST KISS DAGGETT I WAS SO CLOSE SO CLOSE I WISH I COULD JUST GRAB HIM AND KISS HIM WITH ALL THE PASSION I CAN GIVE" Norb said frowning

40 minus later  
>As the lady scream Dag jumped in fright.<p>

"Ooooooooooo"

Dag clamps on Norbert holding onto Norb for dear life as Norb felt Dag grab on to him and felt Dag shaking as Norb warp his paws around Dag holding on to him.

"It's ok Daggy wag I got cha they can't hurt you" Norb said.

Dag started to relax and got closed to Norb as he could enjoying the comfort Norb give him as Dag was blushing bright red  
>as Norb was blushing also.<p>

1 hour later

The movie went black  
>"There Dag its over" Norb said but Norb got no response.<p>

"Daggett" Norb said.

Norb look down to see Dag lightly snoring as Norb smiled as Norb gently shook Dag.

"Aww what happen" Dag ask rubs his eyes.

"It's ok Dag you fell asleep" Norb smiling sweetly at Dag.

"Oh well let's get to bed Norbie it's late" Dag yawing.

"Ok Dag let's go" Norb yawing also.

Dag and Norb headed up to their bed room as they walk up the stairs.

"Norbie can I please sleep with you tonight" Dag ask with hopeful eyes

"Sure Daggy wag hope in" said Norb moving over so Dag got in bed with Norb.

"Thanks again Norbie" Dag smiled sweetly .

"No problem Dag good night" Norb smiled sweetly back as he yawn as he close his eyes.

"Night Norbie" Dag said as he also close his eyes  
>10 minus Later<p>

Dag was still awake as Dag heard Norb lightly snoring as Dag smiled as Dag wraps his paws around Norb tightly

"Night Norbie I Love you and I hope that tomorrow you will love me too Dag said closing his eyes and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Angry Beavers**  
><strong>Brothers Forever<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong>Birthday Surprise<strong>

Dag's Dream

"Oh boy Norbie this is going to be so great" Daggett said all excited.

"A day at the beach with my brother Dag said smiling.

"Righto Daggy EO last on in the water is a big Spoot head" Norb said running for the water.

"Hey no fair Norbert you're cheating ya Spoot head" Dag said who is now also running for the water.

"Ha I win" Norb said smiling.

"Eh only because you cheated you're a Spoot head" Dag said.

Dag looks at Norb and made an evil smile.

"Ah Dag you ok" Norb ask getting scared as he started backing away seeing Dag smiling like that.

Dag keep getting closer to Norb as he was still smiling evilly but then Dag went under water as Dag grabs Norbs ankles and pulls Norb under water.

"Eeeeeee" Norb screamed as he was being pulled under water

Norb open his eyes and saw Dag smiling as Both Dag and Norb re rise above the water with Dag smiling brightly.

"That was low Dag" Norb said

"Well ya deserved it for cheating" Dag said

"Fine Dag If that's how you wanna play SPLASH FIGHT" Norb said as he splashing Dag in the face.

"Oooooooo" Dag screamed as his mouth was filled of water.

Dag spit out the water and splashed big good splash at Norb.

"HA take that Norbutt" said Dag.

Norb was ready to Splash Dag as just Norb smiled at Dag.

"Come on Dag BIG HUG" Norb said swimming full speed at Dag.  
>Dag's eyes went wide<p>

"Noooooo" said Dag as Dag dashed for the sand as fast as he could with his heart pounding like drums

Dag got to the sand but Norb got close enough as Norb jumped at Dag as Norb grab's Dag right as soon Dag got to the sand but Norb grabs Dag's waist which Startled Dag as Dag fell on the sand as they both started to flip with Norb still holding on to Dag so both Dag and Norb both kept flipping until Norb was on top of Dag as Norb wraps his paws around Dag's midsection as Norb give Dag a Big hug.

"Ok Norb ya got me now can I get up now" Dag said panting while blushing bright red

"Nope Daggy not until you give me a big hug back" Norb said smiling.

"Fine Norbie…Big Hug" Dag said as Dag wraps his paws around Norb as Norb wraps his paws around Dag as there share a brotherly hug.

"Dag I can't lie to you anymore I...I...I'm in love with you" Norb said while blushing madly.

Dag felt his heart stop as he look Norb in the eyes

"You really mean it Norbie" Dag ask Surprise.

"Yes Daggy Eo I really do love you" Norb sweetly smiling.

Then Norb pressed his lips to Dag's cheek as Dag felt his face glow warmer as he started blushing as he also smiled.

"Oh Norbie I love you too" Dag said wrapping his paws around Norb hugging Norb tight.

Both Dag and Norb put their heads together as both Dag and Norb started moving their head closer as they keep moving closer Dag could feel Norb's breath on his lips as Dag felt his cheeks warm up again as he was blushing pure red as Dag smiled as he only an inch from kissing Norb but Dag got shocked and woke up from the shock of about to kiss Norb.

End of Dag's Dream

Dag opens his eyes with a blushed face and his heart pounding like loud drums.  
>"I almost kiss Norb" Dag said but then frowns.<p>

"Why couldn't I stay asleep I could of woke up after I kiss Norb" Dag said to himself.

"Hmm Spoot wait its mine and Norbs birthday today I need to wrap up the picture before Norb wakes up" Said Dag.

So Dag quietly got out of Norbs bed and went to the closet once again opens the door went inside the closet and re closed the door quietly  
>Dag then went to his desk where he left his teddy bear and the picture Dag then pick up the picture and grabs some wrapping paper and stared wrapping the picture.<p>

"There Norbert's present is ready  
>Now all I have to do is tell Norb that I love him and hope he has the same feelings for me" Dag said blushing.<p>

Dag left the closet once he left he headed down stairs to get some Lickly splits for him and Norb.

Once Dag left the room Norb jump out of the bed.

"I got to hurry and get Dag's present before Dag comes back" Norb said

So Norb ran to the bath room re open the Cabinet and pushes the red button once again the wall opens up as Norb runs in to where he left Dag's present as Norb then reached the place where the picture was as Norb grabs Dag's present as he runs back to his and Dag's bed room as Norb makes it back to their bed and Luckily Dag was not there so Norb headed to the kitchen when Norb enters the kitchen he sees Dag holding 2 Lickly splits Dag looks up and sees Norb right in front of the kitchen door.

"Morning Norbie Happy Birthday" Dag smiled brightly as he handed Norb a Lickly split.

"Thanks Daggy wag Happy Birthday to ya too" Norb smiled

"Come on Dag let's go to the couch and open our presents" Norb said blushing

"Yea oh boy oh boy" Dag smiled as he did his snorting pant as he grabs Norb's paw as he drags Norb to the couch once they got on the the couch Dag give Norb his present.

"Here Norbie Happy Birthday" Dag said blushing bright red as Dag felt his heart started beating faster

"Thanks Dag Here ya go Daggy wag Happy Birthday" Norb said also blushing.

"Who goes first" Norb asked?

"Let's open at the same time" Dag said.

"Sounds good Dag on the count of 3 ok" said Norb with his heart pounding.

"Yep" Dag gulped

"Alright here we go 1...2...3"said Norb.

Both and Norb and Dag shredded the wrapping paper as both beaver brothers hearts skip a beat when they saw what they got. For Dag was a picture of Dag and Norb kissing with a few words Daggett I'm in Love with you love Norbert. For Norb was a picture of Norb and Dag holding paws at the beach while a sun set is setting with a few word also Norbie I'm in Love with You love Daggett.

"Do...Do you really love me Norb that way" Dag asked with his heart pounding? Hoping to hear yes.

"I...I...Yes Dag I do love you more than a brother Do you love me the same way" Norb asked Dag?

Dag never felt so happy in his life and give Norb a big hug.

"Oh yes Norb yes I love you more than a brother I've always have" Dag said as he started crying a few tears of joy.

Norb never felt so happy also in his life so Norb hug Dag back.

"Dag I have one more present for you" Norb said. Dag let go of Norb and look In Norb's eyes.

"EH? Really?" Dag said surprised

"Yea but you need to close your eyes for this" Norb said blushing.

So Dag closed his eyes.

"I don't understand why I have to close my..." said Dag

But Dag was cut short as Norb's lips pressed against his own as Da felt his heart jumped Dag smiled as he closed his eyes as he started to kiss back passionately as norbr wraps his paws around Dag's midsection as Dag wraps his paws around Norb's Shoulders Soon both beavers ran out of air as broke apart they stared into each other's eyes as Dag whole face was red.

"That...was...Nutssss" Dag said licking his lips and smiled at Norb as Norb smiled back.

"Come on Daggy we need to go to mom and Dad's Dam today they wanted to see us cause it's our birthday" Norb smiled

"Ok Norbie but Do you...want to...maybe...be...my Boyfriend" Dag ask Norb still blushing.

Norb smiled brightly at what Dag said.

"Yes Dag I would love to be your boyfriend" Norb smiled.

Dag smiled back at Norb as Dag pressed his lips against Norb's as they shared another passion kiss.

"So does this make us Boyfriend and Boyfriend Now?" Dag ask

"Yes it does Dag but we need to get going we don't want to keep mom and dad waiting" Norb said

"Ok Norbie let's go" Dag said as he wraps his paw with Norb's paw as their paws intertwine with each other

Dag and Norb headed out for their parents Dam.

"Wait Norb do we tell Momma and Da Da about us yet" Dag ask Norb as he did his snorting pant.

"No not now Dag we don't know if they'll accept us" Norb said

"Oh" replayed Dag.

Norb and Dag arrived at their parent's dam.  
>As Dag knocks on the door.<p>

Mrs. Beaver: "Oh my boys Happy Birthday Norbert and Daggett".

"Mama" Dag said excitedly as he hug his mom

"Hello mom it's good to see you" Norb said as he also hug their mom.

Mrs. Beaver: "I'm sorry boys I'm really am but I'm needed today at work but please here's your gifts it's from all of us will have a makeup day does that sound good".

"Of course now go save the world mom good luck" Norb said smiling.

"Yea mama good luck" Dag said as he did his snorting pant.

Mrs. Beaver: "Ok boys give mommy a good bye kiss".

So Dag and Norb give their mom a kiss good bye.  
>"Bye mama" Norb and Dag said at the same time.<p>

So Dag and Norb headed back to their Dam.

Back in the Beaver Brothers Dam.

"Hey Norb since we're Boyfriends now can we make our bunk beds into one bed so we can sleep together for now on" Dag asked blushing?

"That's a good idea Dag sure let's do it" said Norb.

Dag smiled. So both Dag and Norb went to their bed room and work on there soon to be bigger bed  
>20 minus later.<p>

"There Daggy wag now we have a bed where we can sleep together on very easily" Norb said smiling.

"Thanks Norbie" Dag said while giving Norb a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok Dag so what do you want to do for a little bit till we have to go to bed" Norb said

Dag smiles as he grabs Norb as he presses his lips against Norb's but harder than normal as Dag then pulls Norb to the bed they both fell on the bed as Norb pushes his tongue at Dag's lips begging for entrance Dag smiled as he opens his mouth as Dag moans in pleasure as Norb started to swirls in Dag's mouth Dag pushes his tongue past Norb's as he pushes his tongue in Norb's mouth tasting Norb's Mouth as Norb also moans in pleasure as their tongues dance together as Dag wraps his paws around Norb's Shoulders as Norb warps his paws around Dag's midsection as Dag and Norb were making out as were enjoying themselves as their lungs beg for air as they broke apart as Dag rest his head on Norb's head as they stare into each other's eyes

"I'm Sorry Norb I just wanted to do that with you for so long" Dag said heavily panting

"It's ok Dag I like it but Wow Daggy you really know your stuff" Norb said as he was panting. Dag only smiled with his eyes lightly glossy as he was panting.

Norb and Dag got ready for bed.

"Night Daggy" Norb said smiling

"Night Norbie I love you" Dag said smiling as he lick Norb's nose.

"I love you too Dag" Norb smiled sweetly

As Both Dag and Norb as they pressed their lips together as they enjoy one last passionate kiss as they wrap their paws around each other as they both fell asleep holding each other tight

End of Chapter 3


	4. Brothers Become Somthing More

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 4<br>Brothers Become Something More**

"Come on Daggy cakes it'll be Fun" said Norb.

"Eh No Norbert It's not happing" said Dag.

"Look Dag if you join me in this party and I'll do one thing for you anything you want" said Norb.

"Well Eh you promise" said Dag.

"Yes Daggy wag I promise" said Norb while smiling at Dag as Dag smiled back.

"So what do you want then" Norb asked curiously?

"Eh well what do I want?" Dag thought for a while rubbing his chin then the perfect Idea hit him.

"Norb Do you really love me"

Dag asks Norb.

"Of course I love you Dag if I didn't then why are you my boyfriend" Norb question.

"Prove it to me" said Dag.

"How" Norb ask Dag?

"Kiss me at the party in front everyone" said Dag.

Norbs eyes went wide.

"You want me to do what" Norb asked Surprise.

"You heard me Norbert" said Dag.

"But Dag what will our friends think" said Norb.

Dag give Norb a kiss on the cheek Norb shivered from the warm feeling of Dag's lips on his cheek.

"Norbie if they can't accept us for who we are then there not really are friends, True friends would accept you for who you are" said Dag.

"You know what Dag Your right I'm tired of being someone I'm not, I'm Norbert Foster Beaver and I'm in love with my Brother" Norb smiled.

"And I'm Daggett Doofus Beaver and I'm in love with my Brother also" said Dag

While smiling back at Norb.

"I love you Norbie Orbie" said Dag while lightly blushing.

"I love you to Daggy cakes" said Norb while kissing

Dag passionately on the lips Dag smiled while being kiss by Norb and started to kiss back with all the passion he could give Dag and Norb both felt like there were millions of sparks running through their lips. Once they broke apart Dag was the first to speak.

"Did...you...feel...the...sparks in that kiss" Dag smiled while panting.

"Ohhh...Yea I did felt... amazing" said Norb while also panting  
>"Yea babe" said Dag. Norb lick Dag's cheek which causes Dag to giggle from Norbs tongue.<p>

"Come on Dag let's get going the party going to starts soon and we need to be ready" said Norb.

"Ok Norbie so what do we need to get for the party" Dag asked?

"We need decorations and snacks and also bottles of yahoo" said Norb.

"Alright if we hurry will be all right" said Dag.

"Ok then let's be quick" said Norb while grabbing Dags paw Dag smiled at Norb and give Norb peck on the lips. Both Dag and Norb ran to the Store

2 mins later.

"Ok Dag let's be quick I'll grab the decorations you grab the snacks and yahoo" said Norb.

"Right Norb" said Dag while running for the snacks.

"Ok while Dag gets the snacks I'll get the decorations said Norb to himself

5 mines later.

"There all the snacks and the yahoo now I better go find Norb butt" said Dag.

So Dag ran off to find Norb.  
>2 mins later<br>"Good I got all the decorations now I need to get Dag" said Norb while leaving to find Dag.

Moments later.

"Dag there you are Daggett Eeeeeee" Norb screamed before Dag smashed right into him.

"Ouch Dag why you do that" Norb asked while rubbing his head.

"You told me to be quick to grab the snacks so after I got them I came running for you" said Dag while rubbing his head also.

"Well slow down next time that hurt" said Norb.

"Well I got hurt to Norb ya Spoot head" said Dag a little annoy.

"Well you're a bigger Spoot head for not watching where you're going" Norb said.

"Ya well you're a stupid Eh stupid Eh stupid guy" said Dag smiling at Norb.

"Find Dag whatever but let's go we need to get back to our Dam and Decorated it before everyone comes" said Norb while getting off the ground and holding his Paw out for Dag to pull Dag Of the ground

Dag smiled and grabs Norbs Paw and Norb pulled Dag of the ground.

"Don't forget Norbert you owe me that kiss at the party" Dag smirks.

"I know Dag I know but let's get back to the Dam ok" said Norb while lightly blushing.

"Sure thing Norbie let's go" said Dag.

While holding Norb paw so Dag and Norb headed home to get ready for their party.

5-10 mins later  
>"Ok Daggy wag we have little time let's hurry you start decorating while I set up the snacks" said Norb. "Ok Norb I'll start in" said Dag.<p>

"Great Dag thanks" said Norb while smiling.

While Dag was decorating the Dam Norb went up to the attic and grab 2 tables and the disco ball Then Norb came back down and started to set up the 2 tables and started to place the snacks and yahoo bottles on the tables. While Daggett was decorating the dam blowing up balloons and grabbing color spot lights. After Norb was done placing the snacks and yahoo on the tables Norb then grab the latter and starting setting up the disco ball. While Dag was setting up the color spot lights.

"Ok Norbie that should do it" said Dag.

"Alright Dag everything looks good we did" said Norb smiling.

"Yea I guess we did" said Dag smiling back.

Dag then went up to Norb and started to kiss Norb passionately one the lips Norb moan in pleasure and started to kiss back Dag pushed his tongue to Norbs lips begging for entrance Norb was all too happy to and open his mouth Dags tongue made swirls all around Norbs mouth then Norb started to tongue kiss Dag So while their tongues dance in each other's mouth Dag and Norb where moaning madly but sadly as they were staring enjoy themselves the doorbell ring both Dag and Norb broke their tongue kiss and stare at each other's eyes both smiling while panting out of breath. Norb after this party we got to do that again said Dag while blushing madly.

"Sure Dag but let's get through the party then" said Norb.

Dag then went to the door and opens it. Welcome every one please comes in said Daggett while opening the door for everyone to enter.

"Looks like everyone's here expect for Treeflower big surprise" said Dag to himself while rolling his eyes.

"Ok let the party began" screamed Norb while smiling.

So everyone cheered Norb click the button to get the disco ball spinning while Dag turn on the color spot lights. Everyone was having a good time until a knock came at the door so Daggett answer it when Daggett open the door he frowned.

"Oh hello TreeFlower what brings you here" said Dag faking a smiled.

"Hi Dag can I come in" Said TreeFlower.

Dag bit his lip.

"Sure come on in" said Dag while openings the door.

"Who was at the door Dag" Norb ask Dag

But then Norb froze when he saw Treeflower. Dag was so mad he was going to pop but he got perfect idea to get back at Treeflower for not even showing herself on the day of her and Norbs Date.

"Norbie can I talk to you for a sec" said Dag so sweetly.

Norb look at him with a questioning look.

"Ok Dag let's go to the kitchen" said Norb.

"Sounds good" said Dag while smiling

So Dag and Norb went to the kitchen.

"So what do you to talk about Daggy wag said Norb.

"You know she doesn't care about not showing up that day right" said Dag.

"Huff yea Dag I know but I have you anyway" said Norb smiling. Dag smiled so sweetly at Norb.

"Well Norb let's get back at her" said Dag.

"Why do we want revenge Norb rise an eye at Dag?

"Not revenge shows her what she could have had but she was a big Spoot head and lost you for good this time" said Dag.

"How can we do that" Norb asked curiously?

"All you have to do is keep your promise and kiss me in front of everyone especially in front of TreeFlower that'll show her what she lost you for good and you promise to me anyway" said Dag with a smirk.

Norb was really shocked for once.

"Dag how you came up with that was surprising but that is a genies idea" said Norb with wide eyes.

"Why are you surprise Daggett asked curiously?

"Well you never have a good idea like that before" Norb teased. Dag slaps Norb in the face.

"Ow why did you do that" Norb asked while rubbing his face.

"You don't Eh have to be so mean ya know" said Dag.

"Well sometimes I have to Dag it's my job to mess with you the same reason you mess with me" said Norb.

"Ohhhh I'm sorry Norbie" said Dag while kissing Norb on the cheek Dag also give Norb a kiss on the lips. "There feel better" Dag smiled. Norb only blushed bright red from Dag slapping him then to kissing him passionately.

"So you ready" Dag asked.

"Ya Dag I'm ready let's do this" said Norb.

So Dag and Norb went back to the living room.

"Ahem may I have everyone's attention" Said Norb. Everyone look at Norb wondering what Norb was going to say.

"Everyone I am tired of being someone I am not if you can't accept me and Dag for who we are then don't come to our dam again then" said Norb.

Everyone was confused wondering what Norb meant.

"Ready Dag" said Norb while blushing.

"Yes Norbie" said Dag who's also blushing.

So Norb grab Dag's waist and kiss Dag on the lips. Dag wraps his hands around Norbs shoulders also kissing Norb with all the passion he could give to Norb.

Everyone went dead silence from what they were seeing but Treeflower was piss the Spoot off from what she was seeing. Once Dag and Norb broke apart from there kiss Treeflower spoke up.

"How could you Norb why Dag and not me" said Treeflower sounding hurt. That pushed Dag over the edge.

"Because I don't make a date with Norbie and then just don't go with him on it" said Dag with his blood boiling.

Norb saw this decided to end this.

"Look Treeflower I did love you but Dags right I Don't want a Girlfriend that doesn't even care to show up for our date I love Dag it's over Treeflower I'm sorry" said Norb while hugging Dag.

"Fine Norb be gay for all I care you had your chance but you blew it" said Treeflower. While leaving she slammed the door shut.

"Anyone else has a problem with me and Dag then leave our Dam" said Norb.

"Norb none of us don't care if you and Dag like each other just please don't show it around us that's all" said Truckee.

Everyone nodded in response. Norb and Dag smiled

"Thanks guys" said Norb and Dag at the same time. The party lasted for hours everyone had a good time.

"Ok everyone thanks for coming" said Norb while everyone left.

"Ok Dag we're good" said Norb.

"Ok Norbie I'm here can we still did what we did before the party" started Dag asked while blushing. "Tomorrow Dag ok" said Norb.

"Eh Really Norb" Dag pouted.

"Dag if you can wait till tomorrow I'll kisses you so much tomorrow that you'll past out from the pleasure" said Norb. Dag was getting hard from what Norb had just said

"Fine Norb I'll wait but you better keep your promise" said Dag while blushing. Norb smiled at Dag.

"I will Dag I will" said Norb

So both beavers went to the new bed they made warp their arms around each other and give one last kiss before both beavers fell in to slumber

End of Chapter 4


	5. A Very Special Day

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 5<br>A Very Special Day**

While the sunlight was shining on the beaver brothers Dam it was also shining on the yellow beaver's eyes.

"Arr" Norb groin while opening his eyes and stretching

But and only to see Dag still holding him tight with a bright smile on his face.

"Aww Dag if only you can see how cute you sleep" said Norb while giving Dag a quick kiss on the lips.

"I have an idea" said Norb to himself while getting out of Dags tight grip Norb quietly tiptoes his way out of there room Norb went to the bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and doing his hair.

"Ahhhh there perfect now Daggett better like what I am doing for him"

Said Norb while going down the stairs and entering the kitchen Norb got out cooking supplies and started working.  
>2 hours later<p>

Dag was tossing and turning in his and Norbs new bed Dags eyes shot wide open.

"Eh Norbie" Dag said looking for Norb

"Eh Eh I can't sleep without Norbie Eh well it means I get to hold Norbie every night" said Dag to himself with a wide grin and also blushing.

" I'm going down to the kitchen to find Norb said Dag to himself.

So Dag headed down to find Norb.

"Norb you here" said Dag.

"In the kitchen" Norb said.

So Dag enters but stopped at the entrance completely speechless at what he saw.

"Norb what's all this" said Dag with wide eyes.

"I thought for my favorite brother for once I make you breakfast for a change what do ya think" said Norb while lightly blushing.

At the table were 2 plates full of pancakes.

"Norb there's like 20 pancakes on my plate" said Dag with wide eyes.

"That's not all Dag look at the top of your pancakes" said Norb who was now was really blushing.

So Dag looks at the top and he loved what he saw.

It was Dag and Norb kissing with few words I love you Daggett and the frosting on Dag pancake was really close to Norbs picture he made for Dag on their birthday.

"Norbie it's...it's...beautiful" said Dag while grinning.

Dag then grabs Norb and locked lips with him.

Both Dag and Norb kissing each other with all the passion they can give after they broke apart Dag was first to speak.

"I love you Norbie" said Dag with a blush face.

"I love you to little bro come on Big Hug" said Norb while grabbing Dag.

"Now wait wait Norbie Oooooo" scream Dag while being hug by his older twin.

"Alright Dag come on let's eat" said Norb while sitting down on his chair.

"Oh boy oh boy Norb smells so good" said Dag while taking a big bite out of the pancakes stack on his plate.

"Mhmm so mouthwatering" said Dag smiling taking another bite

"Glad you like them Daggy wag" said Norb while smiling and taking a bite out if his pancakes.

"So Norb what are we going to do today" Dag asked curious.

"Well Dag I have nothing plan today so what do you want to do" asked Norb while eating more of his pancakes.

Dag thought for a few but then he had an idea but his whole face started to turn pure red.

"Well maybe...we...could...go...on...a...Date" said Dag while blushes harder than he had ever in his life. Norb stop eating and look at Dag with a surprise look not mad look just surprise look but seconds later Norb only smiled brightly.

"You know what Dag why not lets go on a date" said Norb while lightly blushing.

Dags heart skip a beat when heard what Norb had said.

"You really want to go on a date with me said Dag with wide but also kind of smiling.

"Yea Daggy wag beside where boyfriends now so why can't we go on dates" said Norb.

"So it's a date then" said Dag with a goofy smile.

"Yes Daggy it's a date" Norb smiled.

"Well let's hurry up and eat" said Dag while gulping down his pancakes.

Norb started to gulp down his pancakes

Moments Later

"Alright Norbie ready to go" said Dag washing his hand getting syrup off.

"Ya Daggy Eo let's go" said Norb while grabbing Dags Paw

Dag smiled while kissing Norb on the nose. So both Beavers walk out the door.

"So Daggy where should we go first" said Norb while walking with Dag.

"Eh well how about the water park they finally stole someone else water so you wanna go" said Dag while walking with Norb and holding his paw.

"Sounds good to me Dag let's go" said Norb. So both Dag and Norb went for the water park to begin their Date  
>5 mins later.<br>"Here we are Dag wait isn't the water full of people" Norb asked?

"Eh Yes Norb normally but the park doesn't open for 2 hours yet so we have 2 hours to enjoy our self's" said Dag while smiling.

"Smart thinking Daggy wag let's go to our ride we made first then" said Norb.

"Already on it Norbie" said Dag while grabbing Norbs paw

So both Dag and Norb got in there launcher "Ready Daggett" said Norb facing Dag

"Roger that Norb" said Dag while holding on to Norb.A

So Norb grab the lever ready to launch them

"Alright Daggett prepare for lift off 3...2...1...LAUNCH" screamed Norb while pulling the lever.

Seconds later Boom both Dag and Norb where launch up in the air by the water then Norb and Dag landed on the log and they were off

"Waoooooo" screamed Dag

As they went 3 mins later

"Aww man Norbie that was great" said Dag while laughing and walking out if the water ready to go another ride.

"Oh yea Daggy Eo that was great"

Dag and Norb rode all the rides about 80 times each

2 hours later Norb and Dag just came down there water then they saw people walking in.

"Alright Daggy wag I guess where done for now" said Norb with a frown.

"Eh? Aww its ok Norbie we this was only one thing for our date" said Dag while smiling and grabbing Norbs paw. Norb also smiled.

"That's good Daggy wag I was afraid we were done already" said Norb in a teasing voice.

"Well Norbert we 1 more things for our date so let's go" said Dag while grabbing Norbs paw and they were off.

20 mins later.

"How much farther do we have to go Dag" Norb ask his younger twin brother

"Not much farther let's make a quick stop Norbie what flavor you want" Dag ask Norb?

"For what" Norb asked confuses.

"For ice cream you Spoot head" said Dag rolling his eyes.

"Ah vanilla" said Norb.

"Alright I'll be back Norbie" said Dag kissing Norb on the cheek while walking up to the ice cream stand.

"Can I get 1 vanilla and 1 chocolate please" said Dag while handing the man a gold coin.

"Alright here you go come again" said the ice-cream man.

Dag went back to Norb.

"Here Norbie" Dag handed Norb his vanilla ice-cream.

"You know you didn't have to pay I could of" said Norb.

"Well I wanted to" said Dag.

"Yea I know but you don't have a lot of money and…"

but Norb was cut short by Dag.

"I know I have little money but if I can' buy my boyfriend one Spooty Ice-cream then why do I even have money it's just Paper anyway beside you been paying a lot lately and I feel kind of bad about that so I pay for once" said Dag while lightly blushing. Norb only smiled then locked lips with Dag was spook at first but then relax and close his eyes and enjoy the kiss he was getting. Once they broke apart Norb spoke.

"Listen Dag I really thought that was sweet of you so thanks" Norb smiled while kissing Dag on the cheek. Dag shivered in pleasure from Norbs warm soft lips on his cheek.

"Alright Daggy wag let's get moving to our next place" said Norb.

"Sounds good Norbie-orbie" Dag smiled while grabbing Norbs shoulder as they walk to their next place. 10 mins later.

"So this is where we were heading to a carnival Norb ask Dag.

"Yea Norbie come on will have fun said Dag while looking Norb in the eyes.

"I don't know Dag you seem to have fun without…"

But Norb was cut short as Dag lick Norbs cheek. Norb was now blushing with a stupid toothy grin.

"I can't have fun without my boyfriend" said Dag while grabbing Norbs paw and leading him and Norb in the place Dag pay for tickets and they went in the carnival.

"Ohhhh come on Norbie let's have fun" said Dag while licking Norbs cheek again. Norb shivered from Dags tongue on his cheek to Norb it felt weird but it also  
>felt so right.<p>

So for a good while Norb and Dag rode lots a ride and both beavers were having a blast until the person who owned the place announce that they were closing in 5 mins.

"We have 5 mins Daggy how many tickets left Norb asked? Only 2 enough for one more ride said Dag.

"Well there's one ride we haven't rode yet" said Norb pointing to the fairest wheel.

"But Norbie I'm scared of Highs" said Dag while slightly shaking

:come on Daggy will go together we can do this" said Norb while holding his paw out.

Dag nod and grab Norbs paw as both Dag and Norb walk to the fairest wheel they both got on and get seated and strip in and then the fairest wheel starts moving as Norb and Dag reach the top the fairest wheels makes a horrible sound and stops.

"Where having problems with the fairest wheel just sit tight and will get you down" said one of the workers.

Dag starts to panic Norbs sees what's happing and tries to claim Dag down.

"Dag its ok there going to get us down soon we just need to relax" said Norb.

"Norbie I can't I feel like I'm falling Dag said while shaking very badly and panicking.

Norb did the only thing to claim Dag Down. He licks Dag's cheek. Once Norbs tongue touch Dags cheek Dag right away stop shaking started to relax enjoying the warm of Norbs tongue on his cheek.

"Norb that help for a sec but I starting to panic again" said Dag shaking again.

"Dag kisses me" said Norb.

" Eh why" Dag asked confuses.

"The only way you can relax until we get off is to keep kissing me till they get us off" said Norb while blushing.

So Dag locked lips with Norb and once they locked lips they felt the sparks come back stronger than ever both Dag and Norb started moaning both enjoying the kiss Norb and Dag keep kissing until they started making out both not worrying about a thing and only enjoying the kiss there shared Dag pushed his tongue pass his lips swirling around Norbs lips begging for entrance Norbs smiled and gladly open his mouth both their tongues dance together as both were really getting in to it the fairest wheel started moving Dag and Norb both jump in fright they both broke apart once they did there was a spit line still connected to Norb and Dags mouth. Both beavers were out of breath.

"Oh wow Norbie that was the best make out yet" said Dag with a goofy yet blushing grin.

"Oh yea" said Norb out of breath with a toothy grin and also blushed face.

Once Dag and Norb got of the fairest wheel they went home.

10 mins Later  
>"Man Daggy that Date was the best we have to go on more" said Norb while smiling dreamily.<p>

"On yea Norbie they'll be more lots more" smiled Dag.

"Come on Norbie let's go to bed" said Dag while grabbing Norbs paw.

"Sounds good Daggy wag" said Norb.

Moments later  
>"Good night Norbie I love you" said Dag while smiling.<p>

"Night Daggy wag I love you too" said Norb while kissing Dags nose

Dag also kiss Norbs nose and they give one last kiss on the lips and cuddle closed to each other as closed they could feel asleep.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Busted

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 6<br>Busted**

"Argh Norb Eh what are we going to today I have no plans" said Daggett bored.

"Well Daggy my dear brother we can play some video games" Norb suggested.

"Eh well..." Dag thought for a bit while rubbing his chin.

"Sure Norbie why not" said Dag. So Dag and Norb started playing there games.

Meanwhile at Their parents Dam.  
>"Ehhhh are you sure that Norbie and Daggy are together that way" Chelsea asked confuses.<p>

"Pretty sure remember on their birthday when mom answer the door they were not fighting" said Stacy.

"Ehhhh yea but that doesn't mean that there together like that" said Chelsea. Yea but they were holding paws said Stacy.

"Ehhhh they were holding Paws they never do that EVER" said Chelsea.

"Yea I know so they have to be like that" said Stacy.

"Be like what" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Ah nothing" said Stacy. Mrs. Beaver frown.

"Chelsea dear I'll let you have 10 cookies if you tell me what you know" said Mrs. Beaver while smiling.

"Ohhhh 10 cookies" said Chelsea with her mouthwatering.

"Ok we think Norby and Daggy are together like together together" said Chelsea while eating her 10 cookies.

"What girls you can't say that there together like that what if there not" said Mrs. Beaver shocked.

"No mom they are I'm really sure that they are together that way" said Stacy.

"How they together then" Mrs. Beaver asked are confuses.

"Right after they give you a good bye kiss then when you close the door I saw Norbie kiss Daggy on the lips". Mrs. Beaver froze,

"Are you sure that you saw Norb kiss Dag it's just they never do that Ever" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Yea I did and Dag kisses him back but what's the problem so what if Norby and Daggy like each other that way" said Stacy.

"No Stacy it's not a bad not at all it's just surprising that's all" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Ehhhh so if they are boyfriends then why haven't they told us yet" said Chelsea while biting in one of her cookies.

"Maybe they were scared that we wouldn't accept them and we would never want to see them again". Said Mr. Beaver while walking in the room.

"But how could they think that, we loved them no matter what they become or do" said Mrs. Beaver.

"I know sweetie but we don't even know if they are in love with each other" said Mr. Beaver.

"Alright come on dear let's talk somewhere else in private" said Mrs. Beaver while Grabbing her husband's paw and leading him to their bed room.

"You just had to tell her" said Stacy while rolling her eyes.

"Ehhh the only reason I did was so I can have some cookies" said Chelsea while eating her 4 cookie.

"Well now Norbie and Daggy are busted" said Stacy.

"Yea but momma and Da Da are still going to love them even if they are Boyfriends or gay and so are we" said Chelsea with her mouthwatering from the cookies.

"Yea I know but at least let me have a cookie then" said Stacy.

"Whyyyyy" Chelsea pouted.

"The reason is that you loveee meeeee and you don't need to be so selfish you have 10 cookies...well did but you still have 6 you can at least give me 2" said Stacy.

"Arr fine Stacy here" Said Chelsea while giving her sister 3 cookies.

"Thank you" said Stacy with a smile. As both beaver sisters started snacking on the cookies there parents started to talk in their bed room.

"So what do we do if they are together like that" said Mrs. Beaver?

"Nothing just let them be happy" said Mr. Beaver.

"Honey I know but we never told them about...mating I don't even think that they even know what mating is...well at least Daggett doesn't Norb might but I don't think he does either" said Mrs. Beaver worried.

"Yea even if they don't know about mating yet why get so worried about it" Mr. Beaver asked confuses.

"They're going to learn how to mate sooner or later wouldn't it be best they learn the right way from us instead from some Spoot head horn dog who has no respect for woman or guys at that point even if they both mate together I at least want them to learn the right way I just care about them honey" said Mrs. Beaver.

"I know sweetie I care about them to and your right there old enough now to learn and it's best if they learn about mating from us so they don't just go and mate with some random person beside their hormones must be kicking in by now and its best we tell them about mating now cause for young boy beavers your hormones won't make you think straight" said Mr. Beaver.

"Yea so should we go to their Dam now then" asked Mrs. Beaver?

"That be best let's get going" said Mr. Beaver.

Both beaver left there bed room ready to head to their son's Dam.

"Stacy, Chelsea girls we going to see Norbert and Daggett will be back in 1 hour be good" said Mrs. Beaver while both beaver parents left there Dam.

Meanwhile back at the Beaver Brothers Dam. Winner P1, Loser P2 said the gaming system.

"HA Daggy wag once again I win" said Norb with a smirk.

"Eh only cause you unplug my controller again Norbbutt" said Dag with a frown.

"Well you didn't say I could not unplug your controller" said Norb.

"Eh well for now on don't unplug my controller" said Dag.

"Fine Dag I still beat you anyway" said Norb while rolling his eyes.  
>Round 2 Fight said the gaming system<p>

Moments later both Dag and Norb are low on health then Dag got the perfect idea to win the match so Dag smiled then moved over to Norb and lick Norbs neck which cause Norb to shiver Norb then push his punch button but thanks to Dag licking Norb on the neck Dag moved from Norbs punch and punch Norbs guy 5 times. Game over Winner P2, Loser P1 said the gaming system.

"HA HA HA take that Norbbutt I win" said Dag with a big grin.

"Arr that was low Dag" said Norb.

"Eh why Norbie you cheat so much before so I wanted to try it for a change" said Dag smiling brightly.

"Yea but licking me on the neck was still low" said Norb.

"Pfff come on Norb we both know you enjoy it when I lick your neck like that the same reason I like it when you lick me on the neck also" said Dag while lightly blushing.

Norb face went red Dag was right he loved it so much when Dag does it. Norb then got an idea then jump right onto Dag with Norb on top of Dag Norb and Dag looking each other in the eyes.

"So you like me licking your neck then said Norb with a big smirk.

"Ahhh yea" said Dag shyly while blushing madly.

Norb only smirk while started lightly kissing Dags neck Dag shivered from the feeling Norb was giving him soon Norb turn the kisses in to licking and started licking Dags neck and cheeks Dag was quietly moaning in pleasure enjoying Norbs tongue around his neck and cheek once Norb was done licking Dag he moved up a little and saw Dag panting softly and his blushed face.

"Looks like someone just enjoyed there self "said Norb with a very big smirk while licking his lips.

Dag only shyly smiled while panting softly with his whole face red. Dag closes the distance between him and Norb and locked lips with Norb. Norb was off guard at first then relax and started to kiss back.

Meanwhile outside the beaver brothers Dam  
>"Ok are they even home" Asked Mrs. Beaver.<p>

"I don't know let's knock" said Mr. Beaver while knocking but no one answer.

"I see something moving in there" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Well let's go in probably the boys" said Mr. Beaver.

So they open the door and walk in.

"Daggett, Norbert where..." Mrs. and Mr. Beaver froze at what they saw.

"Oh Norbie" Dag moaned out in a high pitch voice

But Dag and Norb both broke there kiss and froze when they saw their parents.

"Ah ah it's not what it looks like said Norb still on top of Dag" while blushing.

"Ohhh Buckets of Spoot Norb where so busted" said Dag.

"Boys you're not busted" said Mrs. Beaver.

"Really"? Both beaver brothers said at the same time.

"But we thought you be disgusted or ashamed of us" said Norb.

"What no we never be ashamed or disgusted with you boys we love you no matter what" said Mrs. Beaver.

"We just want you to be happy even if that means you to be dating each other" said Mr. Beaver.

"Well thanks guys that mean the world to us but why you come all the sudden" Norb asked confuses?

"You see boys we came to see of you both we boyfriends and its true right" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Yes were boyfriends now" said Dag shyly.

"Well boys we came to tell you about mating so you learn it the right" way said. Mr. Beaver.

"Mating Eh what's mating?" Dag is asked confuses.

Norb's face went completely red.

"You see Dag it was how you and Norb where made" said Mr. Beaver.

Once Dag heard that he turned bright red also.

"No Da Da I know what you mean now" said Dag while blushing  
>mad.<p>

"Well boys since you know about mating all me and your mom asked is just be careful we care about you is all" said Mr. Beaver.

"Don't worry Da Da if I am ever going to mate with anyone it's only going to be Norb I'll never cheat on Norb ever Norbs my only mate anyway" said Dag while blushing.

Norb stop blushing and smiled at what Dag had said.

"You're always going to be my mate to Daggy wag" Norb smiled while locking lips with Dag.

Both Beaver parents smile.

"Well you boys to seem to want to be alone so will talk to you boys later give mommy a kiss before we go" said Mrs. Beaver.

Both Dag and Norb give their mom a kiss goodbye as their parents headed back to their Dam.

Both Dag and Norb once again lock lips enjoying the sparks they feel every time they kiss once they broke apart Norb first spoke.

"Did you really mean the mate thing back there Daggy wag" Norb asked.

"Of course I did Norbie you're the only person I'll ever love" said Dag while kissing Norbs nose.

"And I'll only love you Daggy wag" said Norb while kissing Dag on the lips.

"Come on Daggy let's go to bed" said Norb while walking up the stairs.

"Ok Norbie" said Dag while walking up the stairs also both beaver brothers go to their bed warp their arms around each other and give one last kiss and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Taking It Slow

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 7<br>Taking It Slow**

WARNING This Chapter is Dag and Norb Mating or as you say have sex so if you don't like that just skip this Chapter.

Dag sat alone in the kitchen lost in deep thought.

"I've dream all my life that I be with Norb someday and it came true but me and Norb...really...mating I dream about it before that Norb mated with me but why would he yea he loves me but I don't think hill ever want to mate with me" said Dag with a frown.

But little did Daggett know Norb was right be hide him when he said all that stuff.

"How could you think like that Dag" said Norb? Dag jump from and turn around and froze when he saw Norb.

"Norb I...I but Norb interrupted" him.

"Dag you're my boyfriend and I love you you're the only beaver in this world for me so why would you think I would not want to mate with you" said Norb while lightly blushing.

"It's just that...I'm not a girl beaver and you love TreeFlower" said Dag while softly letting a few tears rolls down his cheek.

"Dag treeflower took me for granted and she only flirted with me she probably never even love me she's not the one for me but you never took me for granted you really love me for me and I don't care if you're not a girl beaver I rather have you a boy beaver anyway" said Norb while licking Dags tears off his cheek.

Dag look at Norb in the eyes and smiled while kissing Norb passionately on the lips Dag started to softly moan as Norbs tongue enter his mouth as they both tongue wrestle for Dominic in no time Dag moan very loudly as a sigh that Norb won and they broke apart.

"Looks like someone likes to be dominated" Norb smirk while sitting on top of Dag. Dag whole face blushed cherry red while shyly smiling at Norb and panting softy.

"Beside Dag like I said I rather have a boy beaver as a mate then a girl beaver cause then when we do start mating it'll be rough" said Norb with a smirk while getting of Dag and blushing at what he had said.

"Norb if what you say is true do you maybe...wanna...try" said Dag while his face feeling like it was on fire. Norbs heart skip a beat at what he had heard from Dag but he also smiled.

Then Norb next jumped on Dag and Lock lips with him. Dag heart jump with the sudden movement but started to relax and shut his eyes and kiss back. Norb keep kissing Dag like crazy but also pulled Dag up and they slowly but surely got to their bed room then Norb turn Dag around and pulled Dag on top of him on their bed both Dag and Norb stare each other in the eyes.

"You really want to do this" Dag asked?

"Of course I do Dag I wanted this for so long and now that it's happening there's no going now" said Norb smirk

while flipping Dag down so Norb was on top and started to kiss Dags neck while Dag moved his head and started to bite playfully Norbs neck Norb shivered from Dags wet tongue and Dags teeth biting his neck Norb moved his paw Down to Dags manhood area an started to use his paw to make swirls around his manhood Dag started softy pant from Norbs paw doing and started getting hard soon Dag 4 inch member was sticking proudly out of his sheath Norb smiled evilly while grabbing Dags member and started to stroke it Dag started moaning in pleasure as precum started oozing out on to Norbs paw Dag then moved his paw down and started to play with Norbs manhood. Norb smiled while bucking his hips into Dags paw as Dag grab Norbs sheath he started to raptly stroke Norbs member Norb enjoyed the touch from his younger twin brother and started to buck his hips harder into Dags paw while getting hard as his 3 inch member slip out of his sheath Dag smirk while getting out under of Norb and getting on top of Norb while facing him.

"Dag what are you..." But Norb didn't finished as Dag forcibly pushes his tongue in to Norbs mouth while grabbing Norbs head bringing Norbs head to his as close as he could As they tongue wrestle for Dominic as they both keep tongue wrestling Norb started to buck his hips against his brothers Dag moan and started to buck back as their members rub against each other as they keep tongue wrestling both Dag and Norb keep furiously rubbing their members together as their combined precum flooded there furs soon Dag give in as Norbs tongue dominated Dags and Dag moan as they broke apart.

"I knew it was true said Norb while smiling.

Eh what are ya talking about Norbie said Dag playing dumb.

While we were tongue wrestling you just gave up like nothing you like being dominated just like a beaver who prefers to be bottom said Norb with a smirk.

Eh yea Norb I like being dominated but only by you said Dag while licking his lips.

Dag got down on the floor and lean over the bed while giving Norbs member a lick Norb suck air through his teeth and grab the sheets while his member jumped and sprayed precum all over Dags face Dag lick his lips and smile.

Mmmmm tasty so sweet Norbie I can't wait for the real deal said Dag while giving Norbs member another good long lick Norb moan in pleasure Dag got on the bed went the corner and lifted his tail up and on his back exposing his tail hole to Norb.

Dag are you sure you want that Norb asked surprised.

I'm sure Norbie just be gentle said Dag.

Norb went be hide Dag and used his right hand to grab Dags hip while using his left to guide his member to Dags tail hole Norb started to push as the tip of Norbs member penetrated Dags tail hole Dag started to whimper but Dag wanted this so he tried to relax and not wimpier so Norb would not stop Norb saw this and try to go as easy as he could once Norbs hips were pressed against Dags tail hole Norb grab Dags head and kiss him passionately on the lips trying to help Dag relax Dag started to relax and soon Norb started to slowly pull out Dag whine again but it was softer then the first one Norb keep pulling till just the tip was in and push back in once again Norbs hips were pressed against Dags tail hole soon Norb got to a good pace

"Norbie go faster" said Dag while begging and pushing back into Norbs hips.

Norb smiled while speeding up his pace Dag started to moan in pleasure as Dag grab his member and started to stroke himself Norb felt himself he was close.

"Oh Daggy wag I'm really close" said Norb out of breath

Dag smiled but didn't say anything he only pushed hard back into Norbs hips while rapidly stroking his member with his tongue hanging out Dag moan as his organism hit with 3 powerful shoots hitting his face 4 shoots covered his chest and several lest shoots soaked his hand while he clinch his tail hole tight which made Norb smiled and Norb went as fast as he could in and out of Dag while grab Dag tight.

"Ah Daggy here it cums" said Norb as his organism hit hard.

Dag really started to moan as he felt Norbs cum flood his insides.

Norb saw Dags face use one of his fingers and swipe up much of Dags cum off Dags face and smiled while putting his finger in his mouth tasting his brothers cum.

"Mmmm you weren't kidding it does taste sweet" said Norb while smiling.

Dag started to blush but smiled evilly then grabs Norb and pulled Norb down while licking Norb member like crazy.

"Daggett stop you're going to tear it off" said Norb while blushing madly.

"No I won't I just want the real taste" said Dag smiling while taking Norbs member in his mouth swirling his tongue around Norbs member.

"Dag...I...can't...just...cum...Aga..." But Norb moan loud he started flooding Dag's mouth with his seeds. Dag smiled like he was the luckiest beaver ever Dag did not swallow he got up went to Norb kiss him letting Norbs cum flooded their mouths both brothers moan as they kiss and tasted Norb seeds Dag swallow most and once they broke apart Dag smiled.

"Man Norbie you taste amazing" Dag smiled dreamily.

"Ahhhh" is all Norb said.

"Wow Norbie I guess I suck you so dry that you can't even talk" said Dag while blushing.

"I'm so sorry Norbie" said Dag.

"Don't be Daggy wag that was the best thing to ever happen to me" said Norb while panting hard.

"Yea that was nuts" said Dag while laughing.

"How you recovered so quickly I don't know" said Norb while hugging Dag.

"Come on Norbie let's get cleanup" said Dag while grabbing Norb and dragging him to the shower.

"Who goes first" Norb asked?

"We're going together Norbbutt you can't even stand on your own thanks to me" said Dag with a  
>smirk.<p>

"Yea but that was intense" said Norb while smiling.

So Dag and Norb showered headed down to the couch and sat.

"You wait here I'll grab us yahoo bottles" said Dag while entering the kitchen.

"Here Norbie" said Dag while handing him a bottle of yahoo.

"Thanks Daggy wag" said Norb smiling sweetly.

"So Norb are we...ever...going...to mate again" Dag asked while blushing.

"Are ya kidding of course we are lot more then this Dag that was the best thing I ever felt we have to mate again" Norb while smiling.

"Good but next time I'm top and your bottom" said Dag with a smirk.

"Alright next time your top" said Norb.

"Don't worry Norbie I going to get special equipment for you on our play time" said Dag with an evilly smile. Norb started getting hard again while his member pop out of its sheath.

"I can see someone can't wait for their play time" said Dag with a smirk. Norb blushed.

"Don't worry Daggy I getting stuff for ya too" said Norb.

Dag smiled oh boy Norbie

"oh boy I can't wait" said Dag with a toothy grin.

Few hours later  
>"Daggy wag let's go to bed" Said Norb while rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Alright Norbie-orbie let's go: said Dag so both beavers race to the stairs Dag went first and zoom up the stairs to their bed room.

"HA HA HA take that Norbert I beat cha" said Dag doing his snorting pant.

"Ok Dag find you beat me" said Norb smiling evilly while closing and locking the door.

"Ah Norb you ok" Dag asked a little scared.

"Payback time Daggett" said Norb while jumping on Dag and locked lips with him Norb didn't waste any time and grab Dags sheath and rabidly stroking. Soon Dags 4 inch member was out of its sheath Norb grab Dag's male hood and give it a lick Dag's eyes went wide as a wave of pure pleasure struck him.

"Ohhh Norbie" Dag moans while precum started oozing out from Dags member. Norb smiled while swirling his tongue around Dag's member.

"Norbie I so close" said Dag nearly die from panting. Norb smiled evilly while stop licking and started to slowly stroke. Dag tried to buck his himself into Norb hand but Norb stop him.

"Sorry Dag can't let you cum just not yet" said Norb with an evilly smile.

"Why not Norb I feel like I'm going to explode" said Dag bucking again but Norb stop him before he could cum.

"Ohhhh don't worried Dag I'll let you explode but only if you beg for it" Norb smirk. What said Dag with wide eyes why do you want me to beg said Dag while bucking his hips again?

"Daggy bucking yourself not going to help just beg me to make you cum and I'll let you cum" said Norb.

Norbie please make me cum said Dag while blushing madly. Norb smiled

"Good boy Dag" said Norb licking Dag's member lick no tomorrow.

"Ahhh Norbie" Dag moan as he filled Norbs mouth with his seeds Norb smiled and kiss Dag letting Dags own cum in his mouth as they both moan and broke apart.

"Wow I taste sweet too" said Dag while blushing.

"Ya sure do Daggy wag come on let's go to bed" said Norb so Dag and Norb wrap their arms around each other and give one last long kiss

"Good night Daggy wag I love ya" said Norb.

"Night Norbie I love you too"said Dag while smiling and they fell on to slumber.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Unleash The Beast

Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 8<br>Unleash The Beast

Norb and Dag were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast until a knock at the door caught the beaver brother's attention.

"Can you get that Daggy wag" said Norb while biting in to some wood.

"Eh Find Norb" said Dag while getting up and walking to the door once Dag opens the door his eyes went wide.

"Byron, Randy what are you guys doing here" Dag asked confuses.

"Hello Daggett we came to say hi after our first meet" said Byron while walking in with Randy.

"Who was at the door Dag...Byron Randy what are you guys doing here" Norb asked surprised?

"Our computer had an Error said you and Dag we're now mates" said Byron.

"We came to see if you 2 really did become mates" said Randy.

"Well...yes we are mates" said Norb while lightly blushing.

"So you mean your boyfriends then" Byron asked surprise.

"Yes I love Norbie more than a brother" said Dag while doing his snorting pant.

"Wow well I am glad for you Daggett" said Randy.

"Thanks you Randy" Dag smiled.

"I happy for you guys too it just a little surprising that's all" said Byron.

"But anyway we found a game that's way out of this world and we need 2 more players we were wondering if you like to play with us" said Randy.

"Sure will play buts what's it called" Norb asked?

"Laser Tag" said Byron.

"Never heard of it" said Norb.

"Eh yea me neither" said Dag.

"Well its super fun we get these laser guns and we get to shoot each other said Randy" smiling.

"Ohhhh sounds fun yea Norbie let's play let's play" said Dag smiling while doing his snort pant.

"Sure Daggy wag why not maybe it could be fun were in "said Norb.

"Sweet let's get going" said Byron while walking out the door.

"Eh so why do you guys need 2 more players" Dag asked?

"Well we're in this contest and teams have to have 4 players so we thought you guys would be the best allies we could trust" said Randy.

"Is there a 1 place" prize Dag asked also eying Randy?

"Yes there's 1 2 and 3 place" said Byron.

"Well what are they Dag" asked doing his snorting pant.

"We don't know no one knows until the end of the game" said Randy.

"Ah Spoot" said Dag frowning.

"Hey don't be mad Dag I have a secret weapon" said Norb with an evilly grin.

"YA BA-BEEE now that's my brother so what is this Secret weapon" said Dag jumping up and down  
>excited.<p>

"It's you Daggy wag" said Norb.

"Ehhh" said Dag as he stops walking and face Norb so did Byron and Randy.

"Norbie why am I your secret weapon" Dag asked confused?

"I like to know also" said Byron.

"Same here Norb" said Randy.

"Dag remember back when we played soccer when you got mad at the ball and kick it you scored every time it should work for laser tag but we don't want to use that unless it's our last option" said Norb.

"Ehhh ok Norb but I don't know how that's a secret weapon" said Dag while walking again.

"Just trust me Daggy" said Norb while kissing Dag's nose.

Dag lightly blushed and gives Norb a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on love beavers we need to hurry up or will miss the resignation" said Byron while starting to jog as Randy Norb and Dag keep up with Byron as they made it at the laser tag place with 10 mins to spare.

"Alright I'm going to sigh us up" said Byron while getting in line for resignation.

"So what do you guys want to do till Byron gets done" Randy asked?

Both Dag and Norb blushed.

"I don't know why you're both blushing but I think I don't want to know" said Randy while blushing.

"So you guys wanna see the laser guns" Randy asked?

"Ehhh yes yea come on Norbie" said Dag while grabbing Norbs paw as they saw the Lasers guns.

"Ohhhh so pretty" said Dag while picking up the laser

"Go ahead Dag fire it" said Randy.

So Dag fired the laser gun and Dag smiled brightly

"This so cool" said Dag while making his snorting pants.

"Norbie you got to try this" said Dag while giving Norb the laser. Norb grab the laser and fired it.

"Oh wow this is the coolest thing ever" said Norb while smiling brightly.

"See I told you so cool" said Dag.

"Ok we're in the game will start in 2 mins so let's hurry" said Byron.

"Alright put these on and here's your laser gun said Byron.

"Alright ready Norbert" said Dag while smiling wicked.

"Ohh yea brother let's do this" said Norb grabbing Dags paw.

"Alright we need to stay together it's how we can survive and win the game try not to get shot in this spot on your vest you get hit your dead" said Byron.

"Alright how many teams we against" Norb asked?

"50 teams we are blue team" said Randy.

"So do we have a team name" Norb asked?

No both Byron and Randy said at the same time.

"Then we're the Beavers" said Dag.

"Why Beavers Daggy" Norb asked confused.

"Cause were beavers for one and no one else is beavers here let's show them what beavers can really do" said Dag with a wicked smile.

"Well the smile is a little creepy but as longs I am on your team were good" Norb smiled. Dag smiled and kisses Norb on the cheek.

"Alright 30 seconds you love beavers ready" said Randy lightly laughs.

"Yep alright Dag listen Unleash the beast" said Norb.

"How do I unleash the beast" Dag asked?

"You'll know when alright GO" screamed Norb as the four Beavers enter the area.

All that could be heard was laser going off like no tomorrow.

"Alright come on guys follow me" said Byron running for a big rock.

"GET DOWN" screamed Randy while jumping down. Dag jumped up and shot 2 people

"HA take that Spoot heads" said Dag while doing his snorting pant.

Byron shot 3 people as Randy shot 4 A team came be hide then and shot Byron and Randy vest Dag turn around blasted the that team sky high

"Zap Zap Zap Zap" said Dag

"HA that's what you get for playing dirty Spoot heads" said Dag.

"Alright I guess we need our secret weapon now" said Norb.

"DAGGETT all the players got your teddy bear" said Norb.

Both Byron and Randy look at Norb confuse. Dag's eyes give a light twitch as he grab Norbs laser and smiled evilly.

"UNLEASH THE BEAST DAG" Screamed Norb.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY BEAR" screamed Dag while firing like a mad beaver.

Dag jumped on the middle big rock while firing whoever Dag saw moving Norb jumped on top with Dag while grabbing the mini gun lasers and started firing with Dag 1...3...6...15...36...65...86...106...165 players Dag and Norb shot down with Dags lasers and Norb using the mini gun laser in the middle.

"All teams down Team Beavers Win" said the announcer.

"Where's my teddy" said Dag while grabbing Norb.

"Here" said Norb while giving Dag his teddy.

"Oh teddy" said Dag while hugging his Teddy Bear.

"Daggett we won" said Norb smiling brightly.

"Eh really? How" Dag asked?

"You shot everyone while I shot them with this mini gun laser also" Norb said smiling.

"Ohhh we won we get the prize we get the prize" Dag jumped up and down happily.

Both Dag and Norb jumped and down keep saying we get the prize. Byron and Randy come up to Norb and Dag.

"You didn't kid on Dag being a secret weapon" said Randy with wide eyes.

"Yea but Norb took my Teddy though you owe me" said Dag.

"Find Daggy wag but let's go there giving out prizes" said Norb also grabbing Dag's paw. Dag smiled as the four beavers headed to the prize room.

"Ladies and Gentle Man we have a very special for the beavers that unleashed the beast and took down 50 teams least in 1 min".

"So can I please have Norbert and Daggett beaver come to the stage please" said the Announcer.

As Norbert and Daggett headed the stage everyone clapped for the beaver brothers.

"Well you to beaver made a world record by Eliminating 50 teams lest then in 1 min".

"We are taking your picture and having it in the wall of fame in every single laser tag in the entire world". Both Norb and Dag's eyes went wide.

"Eh really" Dag asked shocked.

"I'm with you in that bro-ther" said Norb also shocked.

"No this no joke we need your picture taken over there".

Both and Dag run over and Jump on the rock which Norb grabbing the mini Laster gun while Dag grab the 2 laser hand guns both Dag and Norb got close to each other on the big rock while both smiled wickedly as the Camera went off and snap the picture.

"Great job guys" said Randy and Byron.

"Yea but we won together" said Norb. Norb give Randy and smirk and Randy smirk back.

"Come Big Hug" said Randy and Norb any the same times as they all were in one big hug with Byron and Dag trying to get away.

"Alright now first place for the laser at contest is... The Beavers" said the announcer while clapping as he four beavers went up and all holed the golden trophy together of the Trophy at the bottom said Norbert Daggett Randy and Byron.

"We did it guys" said Randy smiling.

"YEA BABE" said Norb and Dag at the time while giving each other a tail five. As the four beavers grab there trophy and headed back to Dag and Norb's Dam.

"WAIT WHAT but you guys helped us win it why are you giving us the trophy" Dag asked shocked.

"Well we already have lots of trophy but we wanted to give this to you guys as a remember of us four working together and having fun" said Randy smiling. Both Dag and Norb where speechless.

"Thank you both this mean a lot" said Dag while smiling.

"No problem guys but we need to get going we need to do this again sometime" said Byron.

"Ohhh yea" said Norb smiling.

"Well take care love beavers" said Randy walking out the door with Byron.

"Well, today was a fun day" said Dag smiling.

"Yea but not as fun as what I am about to do" said Norb smiling evilly.

"WHAT "Dag got alarmed

"Oooooo" Dag screamed as Norb jumped on him and locked lips with Dag soon relax and closed his eyes enjoying the kissing and felt Norbs tongue pressed against his lips Dag smiled while opening his mouth and moan as they tongue wrestled.

"Daggett Norbert I..." Randy froze at seeing Dag and Norb tongue wrestle.

They both broke apart and look up at Randy as they both turn blood red.

"Ahhh hi again I just forgot Byron's computer" said Randy blushing.

"Randy what's taking...?" Byron stops and looked down and saw Dag and Norb.

"Yeaaaa I don't need to know here I got my computer lets go" said Byron walking out the door.

"Sorry about Byron well you to enjoy yourself I think it's best if I go now see you later love beavers" said Randy also walking out the door.

"Wow we need more privacy you know" said Dag while lightly panting.

"Yea bro-ther I agree" while relocking lips with Dag.

End of Chapter 8.


	9. Hide and Seek

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 9<br>Hide and Seek**

"NORBIE NORBIE" Dag screamed jumping up and down excited.

"Eeeee ah what Daggett" said Norb jumping out of there bed shaking.

"There's this contest first place wins a life size remote control monster truck for free" Dag said excited jumping up and down and clapping his hands and doing his snorting pant. Norb's eyes shot wide open

"You mean the big remote control car the one from the toy magazine" Norb asked shocked.

"Indeed brother we got to enter and win it" said Dag smiling brightly.

"Oh yea my dear bro-ther we are going to win that sweet toy but when is the contest" Norb asked his younger twin brother.

"Eh about a hour and a half" said Dag?

"Well let's get some breakfast and go" said Norb kissing Dag passionately on the lips as Norb wraps his arms around Dag's midsection as Dag wrap his arms around Norb's shoulders.

As they broke apart Dag remember what the contest thingy was.

"Norb I almost forgot the stupid contest is a hide and seek thing last one who is hiding wins it" said Dag licking his lips.

"Hmmm well that shouldn't be too hard all we got to do Daggy wag is when the seekers pass us we moved to a different place so they can't find us and will survive the longest" said Norb.

"Wowsers Norb your smart I would have never thought of that" said Dag.

"No Daggy wag your smart you just have to think a little is all" said Norb kissing Dag's cheek. Dag blushed.

"Thanks Norbie" said Dag smiling.

"No problem bro-ther now let's get some Lickly splits and head out to win our big scary giant coolness monster truck" said Norb grabbing Dag's paw.

As the Beaver brothers had there Lickly splits and headed out to win the big monster truck

At the Contest

"Oh boy oh boy Norbie look at it it's so cool" said Dag jumping up and down.

"Easy big stallion let's not get carry away we have to win it first and there's a lot of people here so let's be on our guard when we are playing got it" said Norb looking in Dag's eyes.

"Ah yea right" said Dag looking away blushing.

"Dag why you blushing" Norb asked confused.

"It's nothing" said Dag blushing harder.

"Daggy wag I know when you're lying you can tell me anything I won't laugh" said Norb smiling.

Dag faces Norb and stare in Norbs your eyes.

" It's your eyes I never knew how beautiful they looked before" said Dag blushing blood red.

"You...you like my eyes" Norb asked speechless. Daggett only node Norb smiled and wrap one of his arms around Dag.

" I'm speechless Dag but Thank you and I love your eyes too" said Norb smiling.

"Eh? Really"? Norb Dag asked surprised.

"Of course Daggy wag I love your eyes too and the best part Is your all mine" said Norb kissing Dag on the cheek.

"I only be yours Norbie forever" said Dag lightly kissing Norb on the lips. Norb smiled brightly

"And I'll be yours forever and only yours too Daggy wag" said Norb. Dag smiled and hugged Norb tight.

"You know Norbie I thought you never show your love for me in public but I was wrong I'm sorry for not believe you" said Dag.

"Dag you got nothing to be sorry for Daggy wag beside you taught me that to be myself and who cares what people think of me I am who I am" said Norb smiling.

"That's right Norbie-Orbie" said Dag smiling.

"Ladies and Gentleman Everyone who wants to win this truck please come up now" said the announcer so lots of people came up.

"Come on Daggy wag let's get up there" said Norb grabbing Dag's paw.

As both beaver brothers heeded up on stage in the hopes to win the big monster truck.

"Alright you'll all being hiding in this house the goal here is not to get caught last one in wins said the announcer.

"Oh boy oh boy Norbie we so got this" said Dag smiling.

""Yes Daggy wag but let's still be at our max just for safety so we know for a 100% chance we win" said Norb.

"Right Norb got it" said Dag.

"Alright you have 2 mins to hide inside the house alright 3...2...1... GO" screamed the announcer.

Dag and Norb bulleted for the house.

"Alright Dag where should we hide" said Norb in a quick pace.

"Eh eh eh eh eh Oooooo" said Dag in a panic tone Dag whispered very quietly in Norbs ear

"There we can hide in the washing machine" said Dag grinning.

"Dang Dag that's really smart let's hurry" said Norb taking Dag's paw as they dashed for the Landry room.

"Wait Dag the machines might still..." Before Norb could finish Dag bit right through the washing machine power cords.

"Never mind hurry" said Norb jumping in the washing machine.

Dag jumped in with him. The seekers came in and started going throw the house.

"Ok listen Dag once they moved from here we moved out and head for the attic ok" said Norb in a very quiet voice.

"Got it" replay Dag in a quiet voice also. Dag Norb look out the machine and saw the a seeker telling a guy he was out then saw the seeker went to the next room.

"Ok Dag now" said Norb quietly jumping out of the washing machine. Dag jumped out but landed in Norbs arms and started blushing.

"My hero" said Dag kissing Norb on the nose.

"I love you to Daggy cakes but let's moved before they fine us" said Norb putting down Dag.

"Right Norb" said Dag.

Both Dag and Norb moved out and head to the kitchen and open the attic door and climbed up the stairs.

"Alright Norb hold my legs" said Dag quietly pulling the attic latter up as the attic door closed.

"Why did you close the attic door" Norb asked confused?

"Eh because Norbert now they will think no one up here we'll be the last ones here" said Dag smiling.

"Nice thinking Daggy wag but isn't this breaking the rules" Norb asked?

"No the Spoot head guy said the only rule is don't get caught" said Dag smiling.

"Wow Dag for thinking so smart if we win the monster truck I'll let you drive us home" said Norb.

"Eh really you let me drive us" Dag asked speechless.

"Of course you earn it anyway for finding out about the contest anyway said Norb kissing Dag on the cheek. Dag blushed brightly red.

"Ok I get it do you like making me blush" said Dag blushing redder.

"Ya cuz your so cute when your embarrassed" said Norb kissing Dag's nose.

"Ok I get it come on let's still hide up here In case they still might come up" said Dag.

"Alright but let's hide in different places so in case they find one of us the other is still in the game" said Norb.

"Alright but one last kiss" Dag smiled.

"Sure Daggy" said Norb smiled locking lips with Dag.

Once they broke apart Dag went inside one of the boxes as Norb went be hide a few beds up in the attic.

The attic door open as 2 seekers came up.

"I'm just saying if they were brothers and them kissing like that is weird" said the 2 seeker.

"Yea even if those beavers were brothers and they are gay I won't judge them I hope it works out for them" said the 1 seeker.

"Yea but there brothers that's disgusting" said the 2 seeker.

"Dude don't judge them anyway even gay love can be pure and true I hope they even get married if they wanted to and they have a good life with each other unlike my no good cheating girlfriend" said the first seeker.

When Dag heard what the 1 seeker said and started blushing.

"Whatever dude" said the 2 seeker rolling his eyes.

"Oh HA your out little yellow beaver" said the 2 seeker.

"Fine whatever Spoot head" said Norb then look up at the 1 seeker.

"Thanks for defending and understanding my brother and my mate" said Norb.

"So you to beavers are going at it then" said the 2 seeker laughing.

"Yes Spoot head so shut up and I bet you won't find my mate because he too smart for your small brain" said Norb smirking.

"Arr why you little" said the 2 seeker.

"HEY dude back off if you hate gays that's fine but don't go trying to beat some beaver up for it even know he is a beaver he can still sue you for trying to hit him" said the 1 seeker.

"Fine whatever and I will fine your stupid little gay boy" said the 2 seeker going down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot" said Norb smiling.

"No problem he can be a real jerk someday I hope your brother wins" said the 1 first seeker.

"Oh don't worry he will he may be a goof but he's going to win this contest" said Norb.

"I hope so but I have to keep going see ya later there's only your brother and 1 other girl in this contest if we fine her first your brother wins" said the 1 seeker heeding down the stairs. Norb smiled brightly.

"Good sorry Dag I have to leave won't be long you can do this" said Norb waving Dag goodbye. Dag smiled inside the box and waved Norb bye back even know Norb couldn't see it.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner can Daggett beaver come out the house collect his prize" said the announcer.

So Dag jumped down the stairs and caught up with Norb as they both walk out the house as everyone cheered for them.

"Well Mr. Daggett you won can you tell us where you were hiding" said the announcer Dag smiled I was hiding in a box in the attic said Dag looking at the 2 seeker smiling.

The 2 seeker rolled his eyes leaving the contest.

"Well Daggett beaver for winning 1 place you get the monster truck" said the announcer clapping his hands while giving Dag the remote controller to the monster truck.

"Ohh come on Norbie let's take this babe out for a spin" said Dag getting in the driver's seat.

"Right be hide ya Daggy wag let's go" said Norb getting in the passenger's seat.

As Dag turn on the controller as the monster truck roared to life as Dag pushed the forwarded button at full gears as the monster truck went full speed for the beaver brothers Dam.

"Wowers Norbie orbie this babe can go fast" said Dag smiling brightly doing his snorting pant.

"Ohhh yea Daggy cakes this is so cool" said Norb sticking his head out the window.  
>Back in the Beaver Brothers Dam<p>

"Ah man Dag that was fun and now we got a new monster truck" said Norb smiling happily.

"Ya ya ya Norbie and it's all ours" said Dag smiling.

"Come on Dag let's watch some TV" said Norb sitting on the couch. Right beside you brother said Dag snuggling as close to Norb as he could.

Few mins later

All that could be heard was Dag's snoring and the TV.

"Ah I love you Dag your such a goof but I love you anyway" said Norb kissing Dag on the headed.

As Norb keep on watching TV with Dag sleeping and holding him tight.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Brother Having Fun

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 10<br>Brothers Having Fun**

**WARNING this is another Dag and Norb mating/sex Chapter so you don't want to read that just skip this chapter.**

In Dag and Norb's bedroom.

"Hey Norb can I asked you something" said Dag blushing bright red.

"Sure Daggy cakes what is it" said Norb looking at his younger twin brother.

"I...was maybe hoping we could try mating again" said Dag blushing redder then a cherry.

Norb smiled brightly and went up to Dag and pressed hard against Dag while locking lips with him. Dag moan as Norb's tongue forcibly push pass Dag's lips and enter his mouth as their tongues dance together Norb smiled and moved his hands to Dag's butt and give a tight squeeze Dag moaning louder loving his older twin brothers touch.

"Oooooo Norbert you're a naughty beaver" Dag smirks licking his lips.

Norb only smiled giving Dag's butt another squeeze. Dag smiled breathing in Norb's scent as his 4 inch member pop out of his sheath. Norb smiled

"So my scents a turn on for you Daggy" Norb smirked.

"Maybe" said Dag blushing.

"That's good because I love your scent also" said Norb taking a deep breath of Dag's scent as his 3 inch member pop out of his sheath.

Dag smiled and grabs Norbs member and softy stroked as Norb moan in pleasure while bucking his hips into Dag's paw as Norb grabs Dag's member started stroking him. Dag started moaning as they both stroke each other off.

"Oh wow Daggy you do it so good" Norb panted heavily.

"You do it out standing too Norbie" said Dag locking lips with Norbs.

Dag quickly still kissing Norb pull Norb to their bed And broke from Norbs lips and give Norbs member a long lick as Norb suck air throw his teeth and grab the bed sheets tight.

"Ahhh Dag your killing me here" said Norb blushing while panting heavily.

Dag only smirks and gives Norbs member a few more licks then took Norb member in his mouth swirling his tongue around his member. Norb couldn't take it anymore and grab Dag's head and started rapidly thrusting his member in Dag's mouth with his tongue hanging out. Dag was shocked at first but then smiled and started swirling his tongue around Norbs mouth harder while grabbing his own member stroking himself at rapid speed building up precum. Norb increased his thrusting in Dag mouth and really started moaning. Dag knew Norb was close so Dag using his other paw grabs Norbs member holding it tight Norb eyes shot wide open as huge wave of pleasure stuck him looking down and saw Dag nearly swallowing his member while holding his member tight in place Norb smiled while going as fast as he could in and out of Dag's mouth with Dag holding Norb's member tight in his mouth.

"Arr Daggy I can't hold it" said Norb grabbing Dag's head tight as his orgasm hit hard as 3 very powerful shots flew down Dag's throat which made Dag gag as 5 powerful shorts flooded the back of his mouth with 7 least powerful shorts flooded his mouth.

Dag smiled standing up and kissing Norb letting his brothers cum flooded both their mouths as there tongue dance together soon all Norbs cum was drain from both their mouths.

"Man Norbie I never get over your sweet cum taste" said Dag hungrily.

"Yea tasty stuff" said Norb blushing rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"You ready Daggy wag" said Norb smiling.

"But Norb you just came you can't mate with me right now your member will probably fall off" said Dag in a teasing voice.

"No Daggy wag sit down it's your turn to be top" Norb smirk.

"Eh Really"? Dag asked surprised.

"I promised you when we first mated remember" said Norb.

"Oh yea oh boy oh boy oh boy come on Norbie" said Dag jumping up and Down. Norb grabs Dag

"Hold on Big boy if we go to fast nether one of us will enjoy this" said Norb.

"Heh sorry Norbie" said Dag slyly smiling.

"Its ok Daggy wag just take your time" said Norb getting on all four and lifting his tail on his back and exposing his tail hole to Dag. Dag's member twitches while Dag grabs his member and lined it with Norb's tail hole.

"You ready" Dag asked?

"Ohhhh yea stick that baby in me" said Norb pushing back on Dag's member as the tip penetrated Norb's tail hole. Dag's eyes short wide open as a wave of unbelievably pleasure stuck him. As Dag grab Norbs hips and pushed the rest of his member in Norb with ease.

"Oh...man...Norbie this feels amazing but how did I get in you so easy peasy" Dag asked.

"I don't know and I don't care right now so shush up and get to humping" said Norb pushing back hard on Dag member

Dag moan loudly pulling out and pushing back in as his hips were once again touching Norb's tail hole. Dag's couldn't help himself as he speed up pretty quickly as Norb moan loudly.

"Ah man Dag I can see why you enjoy this it feels so good" said Norb to himself while moaning louder and pushing back with Dag humping.

"Man Norb I can see why you love this it's feel like the most amazing thing ever" said Dag to himself now going as fast as he could in and out of Norb with his tongue hanging out.

"Ahhh yea Dag ride me like no tomorrow make me pregnant" said Norb blushing and pushing as hard as he could against Dag's member.

Dag blushed from what Norb said but got more turn on by it as he grab Norb's hips and really drive in Norb's tail hold.

"Ohhh yea" said Norb moaning like no tomorrow. Dag grabs Norb tight.

"Ah NORBIE" said Dag as his orgasm hit harder than ever before 3 extremely powerful shots flew in Norb like a missile Norb felt the first 3 shot and moan really loud. 5 very powerful shots going deep inside Norb with 12 weak shorts flooded Norb's just right in his tail hole. Dag pulled out panting heavily.

"Oh Norbie I never felt anything like that before I just have to be top again" said Dag smiling dreamily.

"Oh don't worry my dear Bro-ther you will turns out bottom is just amazing feeling so you can defiantly count on you being top again and hopefully soon" said Norb smiling.

"Ok can you help me up Dag" said Norb trying to get up Dag grab Norbs paw but as skin they stared pulling Norb moan loudly as Dag cum started gushing out of Norbs tail hole leaving a very big pile of cum on their bed sheets. Norb try getting back up as another big pile of Dag's cum came gushing out of him.

"Daggett how much cum did you plant in me" said Norb out of breath.

"I don't know I think a little bit" said Dag blushing.

"Are you kidding me if I was a girl beaver I be pregnant and be having 6 kids at once because all the seeds you planted in my tail hole" said Norb blushing.

"Yea but your warm now right" Dag smirks.

"Are ya kidding my insides feel like an oven cuz of all your seeds" said Norb.

"But…I love the feeling of being filled by my mates seeds" said Norb licking up the huge pile of Dag's cum of the sheets.

As Norb clean the cum of the sheets as he kiss Dag as the he let the huge pile of Dag's cum in their mouth as they both moan and swallowed much of Dag's cum.

"Oh wow Dag you taste so sweet too" said Norb licking his lips.

"Ya I do" said Dag smiling licking his lips also.

"We have to mate more offering" said Dag cuddling closed to Norb feeling tired

"Ohhh yea Dag so much more often" said Norb kissing Dag passionately on the lips as they fell asleep holding each other tight.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Becoming Mates

**Angry Beavers  
>Chapter 11<br>Becoming Mates**

"Alright I got to hurry before Dag fines me said Norb to himself and running up to Dag's and his bedroom.

"Norbert what's the big surprise Norbert Beaver SPOOT" said Dag.

"Eh eh eh ah Spoot where did he go i better check our bed" said Dag dashing up the stairs.

In the Beavers Bedroom.

"EH WHAT THE" said Dag with wide eyes.

"NORBERT BEAVER what's this weird big white sack doing in our bed room" said Dag doing his snorting pant.

Dag very carefully walks up to the big white sack and there was a letter on it saying. To Daggy wag, Love Norbie. Dag eyes shot wide open again Dag gulped loudly slowly opening the sack As the big white sack exploded which made Dag jumped back scared looking only to see Norb with a bright smile.

"Arr why did you do that you're such a Spoot head for doing that you scared me haft to death" said Dag panting heavily.

"Relax Daggy wag I only did this so I could take you on another Date" Norb smirked.

"Eh really" said Dag with wide eyes.

"But why did you use a exploding sack then" Dag asked confuse.

"Cause I thought that it be funny" said Norb laughing.

"Eh I thought you love me" said Dag turning away from Norb.

"Dag I do love you but I do these things for a Reason 1 for myself and 2 were brothers we mess with each other we always do mess with each other before we became boyfriends" said Norb biting playfully on Dag's neck.

"Ooooo" Dag moan

"Ok fine but stop that you're giving me goose bumps" said Dag blushing.

"Ok Daggy wag so you want to go on another Date with me" Norb smiled at Dag.

"Yes Norbie I love to go on another Date with you" Dag smiled at Norb and then locking lips with him. As they broke apart Norb smiled.

"So you ready to go then my Daggy wag" said Norb licking Dag's nose.

"Oh yea my Norbie" Dag smiled getting close to Norb as he could enjoying his brothers scent.

"Ok you horn beaver you can stop smelling my scent now" said Norb blushing.

"Sorry Norbie I can't help it" Dag smirked.

"Well you can do that later were going on our date now" said Norb smiling grabbing Dag's paw.

"Ok Norbie-orbie lead the way" said Dag kissing Norbs cheek.

Out Side

"so where we going for our second Date this time" Dag asked curiously?

"You'll see my Daggy wag you'll see" said Norb smiling.

"Eh can you tell me please pretty please with sugar on top" said Dag begging.

"Daggy wag you begging not going to work so no" said Norb.

"Eh dot dot dot but why can't I know" said Dag pouting.

"Because it's a surprise and I can't tell you" said Norb.

"Eh but Norbie I want to know" said Dag pouting more.

"You will soon my dear Daggy" said Norb kissing Dag passionately on the lips.

"Alright alright I'll wait" said Dag hanging his head down in defeat.

"Good boy now come on" said Norb grabbing Dag's paw as they both ran at full speed

10 mins later

"Eh a movie theater" Dag asked surprise.

"Yea I thought we watch a movie for a part of our date" Norb smiling sweetly at Dag.

"WHAT you mean there's more in our Date than just this movie" Dag asked shocked.

"Yea you're my Boyfriend and you'll only be the beaver I'll ever love so I wanted our second Date to be something you'll always remember" Norb smile at Dag and kiss his cheek.

"And you'll be the only beaver for me and I'll love you forever and only you" said Dag hugging Norb while passionately kissing Norb on the lips.

In The Movie Theater

"Hello can me and my brother have 2 tickets to Catching Fire" Norb asked given the worker money?

"Sure here you go guys please enjoy" said the worker.

"We will thanks" said Norb grabbing Dag's paw as they went to the thingy where you buy candy and popcorn.

"Ok Daggy wags what would you like" Norb asked.

"Popcorn" said Dag smiling. Norb smiled back.

"Ok can we please have a large popcorn and one large root beer pop" said Norb handing the other worker money.

"Sure thing here you and here's your change thank you please enjoy and your movies in Den 1" said the worker.

"We will thanks" said Norb as both Beaver brothers headed to their den.

In Den 1  
>"Why did you only get one pop" Dag asked confused?<p>

"We're sharing the pop Daggy wag" said Norb kissing Dag's nose.

"Are you sure you never shared a pop with me before" said Dag.

"I'm sure Daggy wag I love you but PLEASE try not to backwash the pop" said Norb.

"But we tongue Kiss all the time so you hate tongue kissing me then" said Dag frowning.

"No Daggy trust me I love tongue kissing you it's just I only taste your spit instead of the root beer" said Norb.

"Oh good so then" Dag smirk wrapping his arms around Norbs neck. Norb started blushing

"Dag wait we don't know if people are..." But Dag interrupted him

"We have 5 mins and no ones in here expect for us" Dag smirked licking his lips. Norb try speaking again but moan as Dag cut him quick with his tongue entering Norbs mouth as they both tongue wrestle and soon broke apart.

"Ok Dag you made your point" said Norb blushing.

"You're welcome now come on Norbie the movies about to start" said Dag grabbing Norbs paw as they sat down.  
>2 hours later<p>

"Man Norbie this movies the bomb" said Dag snuggling close to Norbs arms.

"Oh yea Dag it sure was" said Norb wrapping his arm around Dag holding him tight. 30 mins later.

"There is no distract 12" Dag repeated

"I can't believe she blew up the dome now that's power" said Dag doing his snorting pant.

"You said it Daggy EO" she showed them said Norb.

"Yea so where are we going now Norbie-orbie" Dag asked.

"I don't know how about you pick Daggy" said Norb as he gave Dag a quick peck on the lips.

"We could walk for a bit till we think of something" Dag suggested.

"Sure why not we got nothing better to do" said Norb grabbing Dag's paw as they went on a walk.

"NORB I GOT IT FOLLOW ME" said Dag grabbing Norbs paw as they dashed off.

"Daggy wag why are we at the beach we can't swim it's too late tonight" said Norb.

"Norbie sit with me let's watch the sun go down" said Dag holding his paw out for Norb.

"I love to Daggy but I thought you hated these kinds of things" said Norb surprised.

"I do but when you that special beaver you'll do anything to make him happy" said Dag smiling.

"Dag I'm speechless that's the most loving thing you ever said before" said Norb smiling.

"So I'm the luckiest beaver to have someone like you" said Dag lightly blushing

"I love you" said Dag

"I love you too Daggy Wag but why to random" say Norb asked.

Dag grabs Norbs shoulders and looks straight in Norbs eyes.

"Norbie I truly love you not that puppy love nonsense I mean like true love" Dag grabs Norbs paws

"I want us to be forever till the end you're the only beaver for me no one else just you do you Norbie wanna be my mate forever" Dag asked.

Norbs heart exploded from Dag's words Norb look deep in Dag's eyes and could see Dag has his truly given him his heart Norb had tears going down his face but they were tears of joy.

"Yes Daggy yes I'll be your mate and only yours" said Norb. Dags had tears falling down his face also as they both locked lips as the sparks flayed threw there lips.

Back in the Beaver Brothers dam  
>"Norb that was the best Date ever said Dag smiling dreamily.<p>

"Ohhh yea Daggy wag the most amazing yet" said Norb smiling.

"Hey Notrbie let's go on a vacation just enjoy our selfs to the fullest now that we're truly mates" said Dag.

"That's sounds fun Dag but where would we go for vacation" Norb asked?

"How about Paris" said Dag smiling brightly?

End Of Chapter 11

End of Book 1

Book 2 coming soon


End file.
